Device manufacturers and service providers are continually challenged to provide compelling services and applications to consumers. Additionally, various consumer product manufacturers are challenged to provide consumers with valuable products that work effectively, and to build brand loyalty with the consumers. Historically, consumers have had to largely rely on the manufacturers' promise that their products will perform as promised, but with new user devices (e.g., mobile devices) incorporating various sensors, it is possible (e.g., for users) to utilize these devices to perform various diagnostics and analysis on various products to better understand efficacy of such products. However, data and value associated with the users, the diagnostics, and the analysis potentially may be shared with various entities such as manufacturers, service providers, friends, family, etc., wherein the data may include various confidential information (e.g., related to the users, manufacturers, products, etc.). Accordingly, device manufacturers and service providers face significant technical challenges to protecting confidential information from being inappropriately disclosed.